Breaking The High School Sterotype
by sgdarlene
Summary: Tara is a great high school basketball looking for love. Willow is a cheerleader also looking for love
1. Chapter 1

Tara Maclay is a high school basketball player. She is very popular with the athletics people. First day back as a senior starts today & Tara is waiting for her friends to pick her up. Faith, Xander & Jesse rocked up.

"Hey T how are you this morning ready for a exciting year" Faith said

"I'm ok, yeah looking forward to win a championship this year with you guys"

"Hell yeah T we are definitely gonna win this year" Xander replied.

They arrived at school & sat in there normal table chatting away when the cheerleaders walked by & a new cheerleader they havn't seen with bright long red hair was with them. Tara made eye contact with the girl & they both smiled at each other.

"Hey T you with us" Xander asked Tara. Being startled out of her stare fest she replid "What. Oh yeah i'm good" Faith laughed "You were checking out the new cheerleader. You don't have a chance with her T. She is a cheerleader they are always snobby & up themselves. You deserve to have someone who is kind & smart T. We love you & want you to be happy"

"Yeah I know you guys are looking after me. But she seems different"

Oz looked at her & said "How do you know you havn't even spoke to her yet" "I know but I have a feeling about her ok" The bell rings & they all head to there first class. As Tara walks in with Xander they take there seats & start chatting away until the teacher announces his arrival.

"Ok class take your seats & pay attention we have a new student her name is Willow Rosenberg. You all know her parents millionare Ira & Sheila Rosenberg. Please take a seat miss Rosenberg" Xander & Tara exchange looks once they hear that Willow is rich. All thru class Willow keeps her head down feeling all eyes on her when all her classmates know she has money.

The rest of the day went slowly for Willow she has wanted to know the blond's name but didn't want to ask anyone. She had cheerleading practise & was excited for that she loves being a cheerleader it has made her grow as a person.

"Hey Will how was your first day" Buffy asked. "It was ok. The teachers told all my classmates that i had money so i'm not looking forward to what will happen to me in the next few weeks"

"That sucks we will look after you Will don't worry" Buffy said with a smile. "Thanks Buff" Willow was happy to have a friend like Buffy. The girls heard basketballs being bounced & looked at the court. "These guys will win state with the way Tara is playing" Anya said looking at the team warm up."Which one is Tara" Willow asked looking at the blond shooting. "She is the blond with the ball at the free throw line. She is a great player"

Willow had a smile on her face by knowing her name. When Tara looked up they locked eyes again & shyly smiled at each other. "I''m gonna like this practise" Willow said. "You can't date her Will she is a jock. We don't mix" Willow looked at the girls & said "I'm gonna change that. She is hot" "Good luck Will if you can get a date with her" Buffy said stretching.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Tara went to school early cause she needs a tutor for math to stay in the basketball team. When she got to the tutor centre she saw Willow & smiled. "Hey I'm Tara are you my new tutor" "Yeah I am they asked if I could tutor a few people in maths. I guess they found out I'm also a straight A student lol" "That's good to know that my tutor is very smart"

"Thanks so take a seat let's see what you need help with" Willow was enjoying sitting next to Tara & getting to know her while she helped her out in maths. After they were done they headed to class. During luch Willow saw Tara alone at a table & wanted to ask her out but didn't know how. So she walked up to her.

"Hey Tara" "Hey Willow how is your day going" "It's good I was wondering if you wanted to have coffee with me after school" "Are you asking me out" Tara asked with a smile. "If I said yes would you go" Willow had a silly grin on her face. "I would love to go out with you for coffee" "Really" Willow asked shocked. "Yeah I'll meet you here after school that ok" "Cool see you after school"

Faith & Xander walked up to Tara & sat down at the table "What did the hot cheeleader want T" Faith asked. "She asked me out for coffee after school" Tara was happy. "Really that's great T but is she snobby like the other cheeleaders" Xander asked "No she is nothing like them. She is actually smart she is a A straight student & is really kind. I think she could be for me"

Tara put her head down. Faith put her hand on Tara's "T we are happy you like someone & they like you back but just be careful ok. She is a cheerleader & she hangs out with them. I don't want them picking on you. Your my best friend I don't want to see you get hurt again" "Your my best friend too Faith & Willow isn't like Nikki. Yeah they both are cheerleaders but Willow isn't hiding our relationship like Nik did. I'll be fine ok"

"Ok T but remember Nikki is still a cheerleader & if she finds out Willow likes you she will do everything she can to hurt you" "I'll be fine i'm over her & she is seeing Glenn now anyway" The bell rang & they went to class. Tara can't wait for school to be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Tara is waiting for Willow outside when she spots her with her ex of all people. Willow see's Tara & smile's. "I'll catch you later Nikki I have a date with a hot basketball player" Willow said. Nikki arched her eybrow at Willow "Do you have a date with Tara" "Yeah i really like her" "Will don't you think you should see someone who isn't into sports & is like us"

"What are you saying Nik. Tara is different she is someone i would like to see" "Ok Will but i'm just gonna let you know that Tara & I used to date & she was always about her friends & basketball. She will just use you" "Oh so you used to be with her. No one told me that. I will be careful with her ok. If she is what you say then I won't see her anymore" "Ok just be careful Will your a great person" "I can handle myself Nik don't worry"

Willow walks over to Tara & see's that Tara is still sitting down she grabs her hand & stands her up "You ready for that coffee Tara" "Are you sure you were talking to Nik for awhile. I thought she would scare you off me" "Ha Ha she tried but I can make up my own mind on people who I would like to date. You are definitely the person I want to see"

Tara looked shocked "Really did she say that we used to date" "Yeah she did but that's her loss & my gain" They kept holding hands until they walked to Willow's car. "You ok if we take my car. We can come back for your's" "No need I don't have a car" Tara said sadly looking down. "Hey you never have to ashamed of what you have & don't have. I like you for you Tare ok" Tara smiled "You called me Tare. I like you calling me that" "Then Tare it is ha ha"

They drove to the espresso pump & got out of the car holding hands straight away & sitting at a booth then ordering there drinks. They have been chatting for 3 hours & enjoying each others company. Flirting & discussing there past relationships. Faith strolled in the espresso pump with Xander, Jesse & Oz they saw Tara laughing & decided to say hi.

"Hey T how are you doing. Are you going to introduce us to your new hot friend" Faith said with a smile & wink. "Guys this is Willow. Willow these are my great friends Faith, Xander, Jesse & the lil one is Oz" She said with a laugh getting a evil eye from Oz & laughter from everyone. "Hi nice to meet you all. It's nice to meet Tara's friends who look after her"

"She is our best friend she has helped us thru alot. We love to look after her" Xander said with a nod. "She is pretty great" Willow said looking at Tara with a grin. "T she is definitely a keeper don't screw this up ha ha" Faith said. "I won't guys she is really special. Do you want to sit with us for a bit" "Sorry T but we have to go Jesse's dad is cooking & you know how much we love his cooking. You guys wanna come" Oz said looking at them both. "I'll let you guys no later if we will by or not. Is that ok with you guys" "Sure T just message us" Faith said & hugged her best friend & gave Willow & wave goodbye

"Your friends are nice. Can I ask you something" "Thanks yeah you can ask me anything" Tara looked scared. Willow reached over the table & grabbed Tara's hand "Don't be scared but when Nikki found out I was going out with you she said that you were always about your friends. Do you know what she meant by that" "Oh yeah" Tara looked down & took a deep breath "When we were together she didn't want anyone to know we were seeing each other. She said that a cheerleader should never date a basketball player & that we had to hide our relationship. It was hard when I saw her at school & she would ignore me but after school she would come over & be all couply. I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore so I told Faith about us & she was cool about it. Even helped with secret dates for both of us. One day Jesse got attacked by some muggers. He was badly beated so we all took days off to be with him. Nik didn't like that. She wanted me to spend time with her but I said Jesse needed me at the moment. She just went got angry at me & wanted me to choose her or my friends. I said i'm not choosing. So she broke up with me for choosing to look after my friends than spend time with her"

"That sucks Tare. Just so you know I will never ask you to choose" "I know you wouldn't. You are different I can tell. Would you like to go to Jesse's for dinner" "I'll like that just let me call my parents"


	4. Chapter 4

The girls rocked up at Jesse's. Tara knocked on the door & Mr Healy answered the door. "Hey Tara how are you. Who is your friend" "Hey Mr. H this is Willow, Willow this is Johnny Healy Jesse's dad" "Hi" Willow said shaking his hand. "So Tara is Willow your girlfriend ha ha" The girls both blushed & didn't know what to say. Willow looked at Tara & said "Tare will you be my girlfriend" Tara did a half grin at Willow "Yeah I would love to be your girlfriend. Mr H this is Willow my girlfriend"

"Come on in girls the guys are playing the ps3 go in to the lounge" "Thanks Mr H" "I'll call you guys when dinner is ready" Willow stopped Tara from going into the lounge & grabbed her by the waist. "What's up Will" Tara said enjoying this closeness. "Since your my girlfriend is it ok if I kiss you" Tara smiled & leaned into Willow & there lips met in a nice slow kiss. After a few seconds they pulled apart & leaned there foreheads together. "That was nice Tare. I would like to do that more" "Me too Will but we better go spend time with my friends but I promise more kisses will happen later on" Willow gave her a chaste kiss "I'll hold you to that"

The girls walked in the lounge room hearing laughter & looking at Jesse & Oz trying to win in call of duty. "Hey guys I see that Faith & Xander are beating you guys again" "It's not fair T. I swear they cheat" Oz said trying to shoot Faith. "You guys know not to let Faith & Xander on a team. They have great team work" "Yeah we lost in the picking names out of the hat" Jesse said giving Faith & Xander a look. Faith stood up "How bout T & Red play against us. They could be better than you guys ha ha. You up to that T"

Tara looked at Willow "You wanna play sweetie" "Yeah I havn't played in ages should be fun baby" "So what's up with the pet names. Are you guys girlfriends now" Xander asked looking between the two girls. "Um yeah Willow & I decided to be girlfriends" Tara said looking at Willow. "Oh my god that's awesome. I have become a screaming girl" Faith said hugging Tara. "You better not hurt her Red" Faith said being serious. Willow looked at Faith "I promise I won't hurt her"

Tara & Willow were beating Faith & Xander in the game. Mr Healy called the kids for dinner & they all ate enjoying each others company & getting to know Willow better. Faith & Tara did the dishes for Mr Healy after he said no but they wouldn't let him do it. After that Tara & Willow said goodbye & Willow drove Tara home. They walked up to Tara's door.

"Thanks for driving me home & spending time with my friends" "It's ok I like your friends they are a great group of people. Maybe tomorrow you can spend time with my friends" "I would like that. If Nik is there it will be weird for me" Willow grabbed Tara's hand "I'll try & make sure she isn't around. I want you to be comfortable around my friends" "Thanks Will. So I guess this is good night" "Yeah good night Tare" Willow said leaning into Tara & there lips meet. Tara opened her mouth hoping Willow will get the hint. Willow did & tongues met & there is moans coming from both girls. Air started to become a issue for both & they pulled apart looking in each other eyes. "I've never felt like this before" Willow said kissing Tara again. "Mmmm I really don't want you to leave" "I know baby I don't want to leave either. Do you want me to pick you up for school. I don't mind" Tara kissed Willow again "That would be great say 7:30" "7:30 it is my love. See you tomorrow" They kissed again & Willow left to get in her car to head home.

Tara walked inside & her mum was watching tv. "Hey hunny how was school" "It was good" Tara said smiling. "Aha what is with the smile hunny" "I met this girl & we hanged out today & kissed. Oh my god mum she is a amazing kisser. Her name is Willow she is smart & a cheerleader" "I'm glad you found someone hunny. Is she like Nikki" "No she is nothing like her which is why I like her so much" "Well that's good you better do your homework before you go to bed. I'll see you in the morning" "Ok mum love you" "Love you too hunny"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Tara is waiting for Willow to arrive to take her to school. She saw Willow's car & went inside. "Hey" Tara said leaning to kiss Willow. The kiss lasted awhile they didn't know who pulled apart. "Um hey back. I like our hello's" Willow said with a smirk. They talked on the way to school. Holding hands & giving each other sexy smiles. Willow pulled up to the school car park and faced Tara.

"Before we go in I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place. Just us, my parents are out of town & I don't like being on my own. What do you say" Willow said with a grin. "Are you gonna have your way with me ha ha" "Trust me Tare when we are both ready we will have that special time" "I would love to see your house Will" "Great let me get some more kisses before we have to get in" "Mmmm I'll like that"

They kissed until they heard the bell & walked hand in hand to the doors of the school then separtated to go there own way to there class. At lunch Willow was getting annoyed by her cheerleader friends. They kept giving her a hard time with being with Tara. "Will are you sure she is the girl you want to be with. Does she even have time for you" Nikki asked "Guys she has been great to me & we are gonna meet after school so she has time for me" "What about when basketball training takes all her time are you gonna be able to handle that" Anya asked "Yeah I think we will find a way. Just be happy for me ok. I know Nik & Tara have a past & I know you guys are just worried cause she loves basketball. She makes me happy" "Will if she is what is putting that smile on your face then I'm fine with that" Buffy said giving Willow a hug. "Thanks Buff" "I agree with Buffy now. Good luck with your orgasms" "Thanks Anya I think ha ha" Willow was shaking her head. Nikki stood up & walked away.

"Do you think she will be ok with Tara & I" Willow asked looking at her friends. "Just give her time Will. I don't really know if Nik loved Tara or if she still has feelings for her" Buffy said. "She broke up with Tara & she is seeing a guy now. Hello Glenn. She had her chance with Tara & gave her up" "We know Will. We accept your relationship with the hot basketball player ha ha" Anya said giving Willow a hug.

On the other side of school Tara, Faith, Jesse & Oz were sitting down talking about plays for there team in basketball when Nikki showed up. "Hey guys can I talk to Tara for a few minutes please" "T you ok with that" Faith asked giving Nikki a stern look. "Yeah it's fine guys. I'll see you guys in practise" "Ok be careful" Faith whispered in Tara's ear & hugginng her. The others giving her a smile & following Faith.

"So what's up Nik" "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you the way I did when we were dating. I know it hurt you & I didn't care about your feelings" "Um it's in the past Nik why are we talking about this now" "Willow she seems to really care about you & I just want to know if you are really over me" "Nik take a seat" Tara grabbed Nikki's hand "I loved you. You were my first everything & i will cherish that but when I'm with Willow I feel that I could love her more than i loved you. We will always have a connection but my heart is telling me to give Willow my love. Do you get it" Nikki sighed & looked at there hands together before letting go "Yeah I understand i did love you Tara. I'm sorry that i hurt you. You were always someone that made me smile. Do you think we can build a friendship atleast" "I would like that Nik. Willow said one day i can hang out with you cheerleaders ha ha. It would be nice if you were in that group" "I would like that Tara. I better go find Glenn. I will tell Willow we talked & I'm ok with you guys dating" "Thanks Nik I appreciate it"

Nikki stood up & smiled at Tara. Tara breathed a sigh of relieg before messaging Faith & saying if they can chat.


	6. Chapter 6

After school was finished the girls each had there own practise & said they would meet outside at Willow's car when they were done. Willow finished first & just sat down watching her girl play & she was amazed by how good Tara really was. After basketball practise was done Tara ran up to Willow "Hey sweetie just give me a few minutes to take a shower. I'll meet you outside" "That's fine baby" Willow said before giving Tara a kiss & walking outside to wait for Tara.

Tara emerged from school with her friends all refreshed & laughing at something Oz said. She spots Willow sitting on her hood of her car & smiled "I'll see you guys tomorrow. My sexy cheerleader is waiting for me. Bye guys" Tara said giving each of them a hug before leaving. Tara walked up to Willow "You ready to show me your house sweetie" Willow jumped off her car & grabbed Tara by the waist "Yeah I am but before we go I need to do something first" Willow said smiling & bringing Tara closer then kissing her passionately. They both leaned there foreheads together & smiled "We should go" Willow said grabbing Tara's hand & bringing her to the passenger side door & opening it for her "Here you go baby" Willow said before kissing Tara & closing the door & running over to the driver's side & hopping in & driving to her house.

They talked about there busy schedules & how they will manage time together. They spoke about Nikki accepting there relationship & how happy they are not worrying about other people trying to hurt their relationship. They arrived at Willow's house & Tara's mouth was open wide in shock of how big the house is. "Wow Will your house is huge" "Thanks" Willow said with her head down. Tara reached over at Willow & grabbed her hand. "Sweetie look at me" Willow looked at Tara. "Willow I like you not your money ok. I'm just shocked about how big your house is" "I know Tare it's a bit overwhelming. It's a house I stay on my own all the time" "Hey" Tara said stroking Willow's cheek "If you want company any day or night let me know & I will stay with you ok" "Really you will do that for me" "Yeah I will you are everything to me" "You are for me aswell Tare" They shared a sweet kiss. "Let's go inside baby"

They got out of the car & walked up to the door. Willow showed Tara every room & Tara was shocked of how big every room was. The last room Tara saw was Willow's. "This is my room" Tara looked inside & was surprise how neat & tidy it was. It felt cosy to Tara. "I like your room Will. It suits your personality" "Thanks. We should do homework before we can just relax & get to know each other more. Plus I'm your tutor & you need to pass maths baby" "ha ha ok Will. Let's get started"

They worked on Tara's maths first & Willow was impressed how well Tara was improving. After that they did there own homework. When they finished they put there books aside & went downstairs to get something to eat. They ate at the table & then went into the lounge & cuddled. Just enjoying the closeness of each other. "Do you have any brothers & sisters Will" "Yeah I do. I have a older brother Johnny he is 22 & in his final year of college. He is studying Teaching. I also have a older sister Sara she is 19 she is in her first year of college. Not sure what she is studying she is just enjoying being in a sority ha ha" "Do you see them much" "Not as much as I would like to they both are in Yale so that's far for us to catch up. But we chat on the phone which is good. How bout you do you have any brothers or sisters"

Tara sighed "Yeah I have two brothers & two sisters. My older sister Darlene is 30. She is married & have a 6 year old son Mark. He is so cute & funny. My older brother David is 26 he just got married & they are expecting there first child in a few months. I have a younger brother Jimmy he is 14 he is a great soccer player. Last my younger sister Aly she is 10" Tara looked down with a sad face "I don't get to see them much. When my parents got a divorce Dad won custody of us kids cause mum had to work so much & they knew she wouldn't be home to raise us. When my dad found out I liked girls he kicked me out & told me to stay with my mum. My mum was happy to have me she didn't care that I was attracted to girls. Dad banned me from seeing my siblings but over the last year he has let me see them & get to spend time with them" "I'm sorry Tara you went thru all that" "It's ok all of them are coming to my birthday so that is good" "When is your birthday" "January the 8th in a few months. When is yours" March the 24th"

They talked more & had more kisses. Willow drove Tara home they said there goodbyes with long passion kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few months Willow & Tara started to get closer. Willow has met Tara's mum Rosie & they got along great. Tara was happy that her mum liked Willow & was happy that Willow could spend some nights at her place when she was lonely. Tara's mum didn't like Tara being alone with Willow in Willow's house so she said it was ok if Willow stayed a few nights with them. The girls didn't argue & enjoyed sleeping in the same bed & waking up together. They havn't been intimate yet but they have touched each other above the waist & havn't seen each other topless yet.

It was the day of Tara's 18th birthday she was excited to see her brothers & sisters with their partners & lil Mark. Her dad has rang her wishing her a happy birthday but said he couldn't get out of work to be there. Tara was sad but she knew she would be ok once she saw her family.

Willow was gonna be late to Tara's party cause the cheerleading squad had a competion & Willow told Tara she shouldn't come so she can spend time with her family. Tara was a bit sad about that but Willow told her once the competion is done she will put a big smile on her face. Tara agreed & kissed her girl with so much passion that Willow went weak in the knees.

Tara spent time with her family before Faith & Xander arrived "Happy birthday T" Faith said giving Tara a hug & handing her a present. "Thanks Faith. You didn't need to get me anything" Yeah I know but your my best friend & this is a important age for you" Xander hugged Tara "Happy birthday T. You look great. Willow will have to keep an eye on you. Alot of people might hit on you ha ha" "Thanks Xander Willow knows she is the only one for me. I want you guys to meet my family"

Tara introduced them to her family & they all got along good. Jesse & Oz turned up & they mingled & had fun. Darlene walked up to Tara "Hey baby sis can I talk to you for a bit" "Yeah sure. We can sit outside. Everything ok" They walked outside & sat on the stairs. "Baby T I want to move closer to you & mum. I want to live in Sunnydale. James lost his job & there is a few jobs he is good at here. I know Mark loves you & misses you so I was wondering if you would be ok if we moved here" Tara looked at Darlene & smiled. She hugged her "That would be great. I have missed so much when dad kicked me out. When do you think you will move here" "Next week we havn't got a house yet. Mum said we could stay with you guys but I wanted to make sure you will be ok with having us all here" "If I get my big sis back in my life then I really would love for you guys to live with us" Darlene hugged Tara tightly "Thanks baby sis. I love you" "I love you too"

They pulled apart & started talking about how living together will be like again. David saw them sitting & sat next to them "So what are you guys doing out here" "We were just discussing me moving here with mum & Tara" "I'm gonna miss you guys even my lil nephew" "I know Dave but it will be good for us to live here" Tara looked at them & smiled "Hey I've missed you guys for years & now I get to see my nephew grow now" Darlene & David had a sad face & hugged Tara "We are sorry that we didn't keep in contact when dad kicked you out we didn't know why he didn't want us to contact you" Darlene said. "It's ok guys. You are here now that is what's important"

A little girl came running on top of Tara. "Woah lil one what's up" Tara said laughing & hugging Aly. "Jimmy & Mark have a crush on this red head girl. They won't leave her alone ha ha" Tara smiled. "What's with the smile Lil T" David asked "Willow is here my girlfriend" Tara stood up ''Come on I want you guys to meet her" They all walked in the lounge & saw alot more people then when they went outside. "Happy birthday Tara here is your present" Anya said giving Tara a hug & handing her the present. "Thanks Anya how did you guys go" "We came 3rd which is good. That means we made the finals so we will work harder to win it" ''That's good Anya''

Buffy walked up to Tara ''Happy birthday hope you are having fun" ''I am I have my family here" Tara said smiling looking at them "I also have my friends" ''So the little ones are they your family who are hitting on Willow'' Nikki said hugging Tara ''Yeah the older one is Jimmy my brother & the younger one is my nephew Mark. These two tall people are my older siblings Darlene & David. This lil cutie is my sister Aly" They all said hello's & smiled at each other. "I'm just gonna say hi to my girl i'll be back" Tara said walking to Willow.

Willow didn't have a chance to see her girlfriend she was being talked to by two cute boys who wouldn't let her leave them. Willow heard a voice & looked up & saw her girl walking to her.

"Hey baby brother are you hitting on my girlfriend" Tara laughed looking at Jimmy "What she is your girlfriend. How in the hell did you get her Tara'' Jimmy looking at Tara in shock. Tara ruffled his hair "I have game lil bro" She said smiling down at him. Tara walked over to Willow & hugged her ''Hey sweetie I missed you'' "I missed you too. Happy birthday baby" Willow said kissing Tara. "Oh man so not fair you got her Tara. So not fair" Jimmy grabbed Mark & walked away. Tara laughed & grabbed Willow's hand that was my brother Jimmy & the cute lil boy was my nephew Mark. I want to introduce you to my other siblings" "Sure baby lead the way'' Tara walked to her family "hey guys this is my girlfriend Willow. Willow the tall guy is my older brother David next to him is my sister Darlene & the lil one here is Aly'' They all shook hands & smiled.

The party was going off with everyone enjoying themselves. Tara was with her friends having the best time in ages. Willow looked over at her & smiled. She looked at her friends & said "I think i'm gonna tell Tara i love her tonight" ''Really Will that is awesome'' Buffy said with a smile. Anya looked at Willow "hey Will you know all of these people hey" "Yeah kinda why" ''The guy with the black hair next to Tara what is his name" Willow looked over there. She chuckled "That's Xander he goes to our school An ha ha'' "Really do you think he will go out with me" "Not sure An you might need to ask him yourself'' ''Ok I will"

Anya walked over there & spoke to Xander Willow just laughed & walked outside for some fresh air.


	8. Chapter 8

While Willow was outside Tara was inside looking for Willow "Hey Buffy have you seen Willow" "Oh yeah she went outside for some fresh air'' "Ok thanks Buffy"

Tara walked outside & saw Willow sitting on the steps. Willow turned around when she heard foot steps. She smiled when she saw Tara "hey baby you having fun'' ''yeah but I miss my girlfriend. You ok Will" "Yeah just needed to be on my own for a bit" Tara sat next to Willow & grabbed her hand "Everything ok Will. Talk to me'' "Tare I have something to tell you'' ''Ok is it bad" "No baby. I'm hoping you will like what i tell you" "Ok so what's up" "Tare we have been together for four months & it has been the best four months of my life'' "Mine too sweetie I have enjoyed our time together"

Willow took a deep breath & looked in Tara's eyes "Tara Maclay I love you. I love you so much" Willow looked at Tara seeing if she will say anything. Tara smiled at Willow "i love you too Willow Rosenberg. I have loved you since our first kiss" "Really you love me back" Tara laughed "Yeah sweetie i do love you'' Tara kissed Willow with passion showing how much she loves her. They pulled apart after awhile. Willow looked at Tara & gave her a smile "I thought you wouldn't say it back. I was so scared to tell you that" Tara leaned in to Willow & kissed her again this time slow & showing how much she loved Willow.

They were interrupted by Mark. "Aunt Tara it's time for cake. You can kiss Willow when you touch the bottom of the cake" Willow & Tara pulled apart & laughed at Mark. "Ok buddie" Tara stood up & picked up Mark & took Willow's hand. "Time for cake"

They walked inside & Tara cut the cake & kissed Willow thanking her for the cake. Everyone was dancing & having fun. Rosie made a place for the kids to sleep cause it was getting late & she didn't want them to drive home so late. Her own kids even stayed the night aswell. Willow & Tara walked in Tara's room & fell on the bed. They looked at each other & kissed feeling very happy with there love. ''Good birthday baby" "Best birthday sweetie. Thanks for everything. I love you'' ''I love you too. We better get some sleep''

The girls fell asleep holding each other & having a smile on there faces.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Tara was woken by Mark tickling her. "wake up aunt Tara time for breakfast" Tara picked him up & started to tickle him back. Mark was laughing so hard trying to get away "Ok I give aunt Tara please stop" Tara stopped & hugged him. "I'll be down in a few minutes lil buddie ok" "Ok morning Willow you still look very beautiful. Are you sure you don't want to be my girlfriend" Willow & Tara laughed. Willow grabbed him & gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry Mark but I love your aunt Tara very much" Mark was happy he got a kiss from Willow & was blushing "It's ok Willow atleast you gave me a kiss. Jimmy will be very jealous ha ha" Mark ran out of the room scraming that he got a kiss from Willow.

The girls laughed & looked at each other "Morning baby" Willow said kissing Tara sweetly "Morning sweetie. Did you sleep ok" "I always sleep great when you are beside me" Tara kissed Willow again "How about you take a shower & i'll help my mum & when your done I will take a shower" Willow stood up & grabbed her clothes & gave Tara a sultry smirk "You could join me in Tare" Tara walked up to Willow & pulled her close "I would love to but we havn't seen each other naked yet & if I do see you naked I would like to do something else then showering my love" Tara leaned in & kiss Willow with passion. After awhile they pulled apart "Yeah you are right. Now I have to take a cold shower missy'' Tara laughed & walked downstairs to help her mum.

Tara saw her mum & Darlene doing some pancakes & bacon. "Morning do you guys need help with breakfast" Rosie walked up to Tara & hugged her & kissed her on the cheek. "Morning baby can you do the eggs & toast. Where is Willow" "Oh she is in the shower. I'll take one after she is finish" "I was wondering what that bad smell was ha ha" Darlene said laughing. Tara threw a dish towel at her. "Hey baby T how come you arn't in there with her ha ha" Darlene was laughing hard "DARLENE" Rosie said giving her a look. Tara smiled "It's ok mum. Darlene we havn't reached that part in our relationship yet" "Really baby sis. You guys have been together for awhile now" Rosie cringed at hearing this "Girls I don't want to hear this ok. You can talk about this later when i'm not around" The girls laughed & agreed. They worked together making breakfast. Willow came downstairs & gave Tara a kiss & said the shower was free. Tara left & Willow helped out. By the time Tara was done with shower breakfast was nearly done. "Willow do you mind getting everyone for breakfast. They are outside enjoying the sunshine" "Sure Rosie"

Everyone came inside & grabbed their food & headed outside to eat. After everyone ate Buffy, Faith, Anya & Xander volunteered to do the dishes. Rosie said they shouldn't but they didn't want to hear it. Tara's siblings said goodbye & promised to catch up again. Darlene & her husband Dexter said they will see her next week. Tara was happy over that & hugged all of her siblings goodbye. After a few hours of chilling & hanging out Willow & Tara's friends left. Just Willow, Tara & Rosie remained they watched a movie then when that was finished Willow said she had to go home cause her parents should be home soon. Tara walked her to her car they shared a few kisses then Willow got in her car & left.


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by & Tara was enjoying having her sisters family with them. She took Mark out & gave her sister & Dexter time alone. Willow has been busy with cheerleading & tutoring new students. Tara was also busy with her basketball. The team is now in the quater finals. The coach has been pushing them with alot more practise. Tara didn't mind but she did miss spending time with Willow.

It was the day before the game of basketball & Tara was studying with Willow at Willow's house. "hey Will how do I do this sum again" Willow walked over to Tara & layed on her stomach on the bed grabbing Tara's book. Willow showed her how to do it. She stayed there watching Tara work on her maths problem. Willow grabbed Tara's head & kissed her passionetly. Tara moaned & grabbed Willow & layed her down while she was on top of her. Both girls were enjoying the kiss. Tara put her hand under Willow's top & touched her stomach. Willow moaned & pushed her tongue in Tara mouth. Tara ventured up onto Willow's covered breast. Tara broke the kiss & started to suck on Willow's neck. Willow pulled her ontop more & was enjoying Tara bite her neck. Tara left a mark on Willow & blew on her neck.

"Oh Tara that feels so good baby" Tara looked down at Willow & sat on her knees. Willow's eyes went wide "What baby did I say something wrong" she looked worried. Tara smiled & gave her a sexy grin & pulled her shirt off. Willow was shocked & just looked at Tara's bra covered breast "WOW Tare you are beautiful. Are you sure you are ready for us to move foward with this" "Yeah sweetie I love you so much & I want you so much. All of you" Willow smiled & took off her own shirt they moved forward & kissed each other again. Tara leaned down and covered Willow's lips with her own. The redhead responded instantly, running her tongue along the taller girl's bottom lip. Tara opened her mouth to let her in, but as soon as she felt her girlfriend's tongue, she wrapped her lips around it and sucked. Willow moaned into the kiss and started rubbing up and down the brunette's arms.

Tara let both of her hands come around to rest on either of the younger girl's hips. They continued kissing for what felt like hours, slowly building an intense passion as their tongues duelled. Tara started to pull Willow's zipper down from her jeans & un button it. She looked at Willow & pulled her jeans off. Willow was in just her bra & panties & Willow leaned up to meet Tara's lips again as her fingers went about undoing the button of her girlfriend's leaned up to meet Tara's lips again as her fingers went about undoing the button of her girlfriend's pants. Willow undid the zipper & slipped Tara's jeans off leaving them both just in their underwear.

Tara let her hands fall under and behind to cup Willow's ass through her panties as they continued kissing, just as passionate as before. The redhead reached behind with one hand to undo Tara's bra, the other one caressing the skin around the brunette's hip. She found the hook and released the hook on Tara's bra. "Tara you are beautiful I love you so much" As Willow said that she unhooked her own bra & let it moaned and Tara let out a soft gasp as their breasts came into contact with each other. Tara fell backwards onto the bed, cupping the back of Willow's head and bringing her for a steamy kiss as the redhead started moving up and down, both moaning into the kiss as their nipples touched. Willow left Tara's lips to start trailing kisses down her neck, stopping to suck and nip at her pulsepoint. Tara ran her hands up and down Willow's back as Willow moved to Tara's collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. She raised her head and took in the sight of the Tara's flushed chest, her breasts heaving slightly and her nipples already hard, just begging to be touched. She decided she couldn't wait any longer and wrapped her lips around the taut peak, sucking on it.

"Oh oh Willow, that feels so good!" Willow grinned in delight and started pinching the nipples between her thumb and forefinger and watched them grow even harder. Suddenly, Tara pulled her down to a lying position on the bed beside her and crawled on top of her, leaning down for a quick kiss before she copied the redhead's path down her neck, to her collarbone and eventually arriving at two small nuzzled her cheek against one, then the other, placing small kisses all around the flesh. Willow was panting heavily at her ministrations and gasped when Tara ran her tongue over one of the stiff nipples. Tara grinned wrapped her lips around the nipple, sucking and biting lightly as one of her hands came up to massage the other breast. After a few minutes, she switched sides, giving the other nipple some oral attention. Willow brought a hand up to hold onto the brunette's head, keeping her in place.

Tara, meanwhile, was trailing one hand down the soft skin of the redhead's stomach. She felt the edge of her girlfriend's panties and bunched up the fabric, before starting to pull them down the smaller girl's legs, never stopping the licking and kissing on her chest above. Tara leaned back and kneeled between Willos's legs, marvelling at her first look of Willow naked. Willow pulled Tara's panties off & they both just looked at each other naked with awe. Tara ran her hands up and down Willow's outer thighs, slowly moving inwards. She ran her fingers through the soft red hair of her girlfriend's mound and Willow opened her legs a little more to give her some room. She let one finger dip into the wetness & started to pump in & out of Willow. Willow closed her eyes and felt a tension start to build around her as Tara continued her caresses.

"Tare can we do it together'' Tara looked at Willow ''yeah Will that will be perfect" They started kissing again, running their hands up and down each other's sides until Willow decided it was time she got to feel Tara and slipped a hand in between their bodies and let two fingers glide through the wetness. Tara moaned into the kiss and used her hands to cup Willow's ass, bringing their bodies closer together. Tara gasped when she felt Willow flicked over her continued her motions, flicking in fast strokes she felt her Tara's hand come back to explore her own core. She felt one of Tara's fingers come to her entrance and circle there for a minute. She looked up into sea-blue eyes and nodded. Tara saw the nod and pushed up into the first knuckle, staying in for a minute before pulling out and going back in, this time a little farther. Willow, meanwhile, had brought one hand up to grip Tara's shoulder, never letting their eye contact be lost as she felt herself slowly be taken. Willow brought her own hand down from where it had been simply resting on Tara's mound and circled her entrance too, wanting to be inside Tara as much as she wanted Tara inside her. She brought her other hand, the one that had been gripping Tara's shoulder, to Tara's cheek, cupping it as she leaned in for a kiss. As they kissed.

Willow started moving her hips as she continued to circle Tara's entrance and Tara took the hint, moving her finger in and out. After a few moments, she felt Willow enter her completely. They moved in and out of each other, they curved their fingers slightly and reached upwards, reaching the other's sweet spot almost at the same smiled and leaned up to kiss Willow keeping her eyes open, staring into green depths that were staring right back, and the contact was enough to send them both over the edge. Their lips moved and eyes stayed locked as they both came, words and moans swallowed before they even had a chance to meet air. They gradually slowed their movements until they were just resting inside each other and pulled away from their kiss with an audible pop, both taking huge lungfuls of air.

They held each other for awhile just enjoying what just happened between them. "That was amaizing"Willow said giving Tara a kiss on the lips "Mmmmm definetely. i love you" "I love you too. I get to love your naked body now" Tara just laughed "yes you can my love" They just layed there enjoying the quite when Willow rolled on top of Tara "Round two baby ha ha"


	11. Chapter 11

After round two of love making the girls decided to get make something to eat. Tara rang her mum & said she will be staying at Willow's that night. The girls kept close contact while they ate. After they were finish they went back upstairs & made love again till the next morning. "Baby we need to get out of bed cause we have school" Willow said kissing Tara's chest. "Eh I don't have the energy to go to school" Tara said looking at Willow. "I might go home so I can get some sleep. I have a important game tonight & I need to be refreshed for that'' Tara said giving Willow a kiss. "Ok baby I have to go to school I have a test today" "Will did you study. I don't want you to fail cause we were having amazing sex sweetie" Willow laughed "Baby don't worry i'm smart remember i can pass this test easy. Let me take a shower then I will drive you home" "We could shower together so we don't waste water" Tara said with a smirk. Willow pulled Tara up & brought her to the bathroom.

Willow dropped Tara off at home then went to school. Tara went straight to her room & fell asleep straight away. When Willow was at school her friends kept teasing her bout her hickey. ''So Will you look really tired did you have a rough night ha ha" Buffy said laughing so hard. ''Your funny Buff. I just had a great night a all nighter" That's great Will is that why Tara isn't here cause you worn her out'' Willow laughed ''Yeah we didn't get any sleep. She needed it more than me cause she has a game tonight" "Do you think they will win tonight" "I hope so Buff I know Tara's coach has been pushing them hard all week. It would be nice to see them win'' Anya agreed ''I know Will. I hardly see Xander anymore. That coach is ruining my Xander time" "how are you two going anyway An" Willow asked. ''We are good he is different than the other guys i have dated. He opens the door for me. He pays for meals & he is so kind & thoughtful. I think I can fall in love with him" "That's good An. Maybe we can double date sometime" "I would like that Will"

When school was over Willow went to Tara's. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer the door. Dexter opened the door "Hey Willow how are you doing. Come on in" "Thanks Dex. I'm good how are you doing" "I'm good just relaxing today. Your girl is upstairs probably still sleeping. You can go up there" "Thanks Dex" Willow walked upstairs & opened the door. She smiled seeing Tara still asleep. She took off her shoes & set her alarm for six so they have time to get to the game early. She layed next to Tara & wrapped her arms around her. Tara stirred "Mmmm night Will" "Night baby" Willow fell asleep aswell.


	12. Chapter 12

Willow's alarm woke both girls up. They were enjoying just laying their together until they heard a knock on the door "Come in" Tara said stretching. Mark walked in "hey aunt Tara hello Willow. Mummy said to get up & change cause you have a game tonight" "Ok buddie i'm just gonna take a quick shower then we can go" "Ok aunt Tara" Mark walked to the door then stopped then walked closer to the bed & gave Willow a hug. "You smell nice Willow" Then he ran downstairs. Tara arched her eyebrow at Willow "Should I be worried about you two hey" Willow laughed "you know you are the only one for me. Plus baby i don't date guys ha ha" Tara kissed Willow then stood up. "Do you have your cheerleading clothes" "Yeah it's in my bag why" Tara smiled "You wanna take a quick shower then get ready for the game" Willow stood up "oh yeah for sure let's go" They both giggled & went into the bathroom.

After their shower they changed & went downstairs. "Hey baby T. Were you sick today'' "yeah just felt really tired I just came home to get some sleep. I feel better now" Tara said not looking at her sister. Darlene looked at her sister closely "You sure you are ok" "Yeah i'm better than good" "Ok mum said she will meet you there she has to work late tonight" "That's ok" Dexter walked up to them "You girls ready to go" "hey dad i'm not a girl" Mark said crossing his hand & looking at his dad evil. Everyone laughed "I know that son I was just asking if they were ready. I knew you were ready my boy. Come here" Mark ran up to his dad & Dexter picked him tickling him & putting him upside down. Mark was laughing so much everyone was enjoying watching the scene before them. "Ok ok dad i give ha ha" Dexter put him down & they all walked outside.

They all pilled in Dexter's car & was on the way to the game. Tara gave her Darlene, Dexter & Mark a hug then walked to the locker room with Willow. Tara pulled Willow to the wall & kissed her with passion. Willow pulled her closer & tongues met tongues. They pulled apart after awhile "I have to get inside i'll see you on the sidelines'' Willow kissed her again ''yeah you will have a great game baby. I love you" Tara kissed Willow one last time "I love you too" Tara walked inside & Willow walked in the gym where she saw the other cheerleaders stretching.

"hey Will you are late where have you been" Buffy asked "Sorry guys was just wishing Tara good luck" "I bet you were. Did you leave her weak in the knees. Xander left me weak in the knees when I wished him good luck" Anya said remembering the kiss they shared. Everyone laughed. Willow blushed "She is a amazing kisser I hope i did make her weak" "I'm sure you did Will'' Buffy said hugging Willow. The girls stood up hearing the crowd get loud after the players came on the court.

The game started & Faith was having a great game she hasn't missed a shot yet. Tara was also having a great game the two of them were sharing the ball & winning the game. They won & now are in the semi finals. Everyone came up to the team & hugged them. The team left to have a shower & Darlene walked up to Willow. "Hey Will can you let Tara know it was a good game & that we have to head home. Are you guys ok getting home" "Yeah we will be fine we will just get one of our friends to drop us off" "Ok are you staying over tonight" "Um yeah if that's ok with your mum" Darlene hugged Willow "mum loves you Will you are always welcome to spend the night" They let go ''oh Will the walls are thin so make sure you guys are quite ha ha'' Willow looked shocked & didn't know what to say. Darlene winked at her then left with her family laughing with Dexter.

Tara came outside & Willow walked up to her & hugged her "Great game baby. You were amazing" "Thanks. You wanna hang out with the team. You can bring your friends along if you want" "Yeah that's ok" They all hanged out & was having a great time. Faith walked up to Tara "Hey T can I talk to you in private" Tara looked at Faith & stood up & walked away from the group "You ok Faith" ''Um T you know you are my best friend hey'' "Yeah I know as you are for me. What's wrong your scaring me" Faith grabbed Tara's hand "T remember when we first met & I was 14 & I told you I moved here for a new start" "yeah" Faith took a deep breath "When I was 13 I got pregnant" "WHAT!" Tara took her hand away "Why didn't you tell me this early. When we got really close. Why didn't you tell me this sooner'' Faith looked down "I didn't say anything cause my family said I couldn't say anything to anyone. I couldn't see my son at all" "So you have a son. I'm sorry you lost him. But why are you telling me this now Faith" "My family wants me to look after him now. They said he is a handful & they can't handle him" Tara grabbed Faith's hand. "If you need help you know I will help you. I love you & you are my best friend. I'm mad you didn't tell me this sooner but I will be here for you ok" Tara hugged Faith & she returned the hug. "Thanks T" Faith started to cry.

After awhile they pulled apart ''So what are you going to do. When does he stay with you. What's his name by the way" Faith looked down. "T I need a place to stay. Foster parents kicked me out. I was wondering if you could ask Red if I could stay with her. I would ask to stay at your place but it's full" "Hey you can stay tonight at my place I will talk to Will tonight. I'll do it when we are alone ok'' ''Thanks T'' They hugged again then walked back to the group. Willow sensed something was wrong but didn't say anything until they were alone.


	13. Chapter 13

The group stayed for another hour "hey Buff can you give Tara & I a lift to her place" Willow asked "Sure Will" "Actually can you also drop Faith with us" Tara asked looking at Buffy "Yeah hop in guys"

Buffy drove them to Tara's & they said there goodbyes. "I'll make the couch for you Faith" Tara said walking upstairs to get the sheets "Thanks T" Faith & Willow were left alone just not looking at each other. Tara came back downstairs & made the couch for Faith. "Hey Will can you give Faith & I some time to talk & I will meet you upstairs in my room'' ''you know what Tara i'll just go home you guys can talk all you want ok" Tara grabbed Willow by the hand "Sweetie I just need to talk to her for a lil bit. Don't go please" "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow" Willow pulled her hand away from Tara's & walked out to her car & drove off.

Tara stood there not knowing what happened. "Sorry T I didn't mean to make your relationship hard" "hey it's ok. I'll ring her later & hopefully she will come back over. We will work it out don't worry" "If your sure T" "Yeah I am. So when does your son get here tomorrow" Faith sighed "Zac gets here in the morning. I still need a place to stay. If Red says no when you ask her them i'm screwed" Tara put her hand on Faith's arm "Hey we will work something out ok. No matter what I will help you ok" Faith started to cry "Thanks T i don't know how i got so lucky to have a friend like you" Tara hugged her again & let her cry.

Faith cried herself to sleep & Tara went upstairs to her sisters room & knocked on it "Come in" "hey Darlene can I ask you a favor" "Sure baby T what's up" "Can I borrow your car. Willow took off & I need to talk to her" "Yeah sure are you guys ok" "I hope so" Darlene stop Tara from moving "What's going on Tara" Tara breathed & looked at her sister "Faith has a son she got pregnant when she was 13. Her parents took him away from her & promised not to say anything to anyone. Now they want her to look after him cause they reckon he is too much for them" Darlene sat down "Wow that's huge. How is Faith'' ''She is scared cause her foster parents kicked her out. Now she needs a place to stay. I was gonna ask Willow if she will let them stay for awhile" "Tara this is gonna be hard for Faith she has never been alone to raise anyone. She needs a adult to help her. Willow's parents are never home they won't help out" Tara sat down next to Darlene "I know but I will help her as much as i can. Faith will have help from Xander, Jesse & Oz. We all we do anything for each other. That's what great friends do" "Ok Tara if your sure you all can handle this. I'll support all of you" "Thanks i'll be back soon. Faith is sleeping on the couch. I love you Darlene" Darlene hugged her back "Love you too baby T"

Tara drove to Willow's & saw that her car wasn't there so she rang her but Willow didn't answer. Tara left a message saying can they talk & that she loves her. Willow was sitting at a park just thinking about Tara & hoping they will stay together. She left the park & went home ignoring her phone ringing.


	14. Chapter 14

Willow arrived home & went inside to her room. She layed on her bed & looked at her phone. She saw a few messages from Tara & just looked at the ceiling. After awhile of staring Willow closed her eyes & fell asleep.

The next day Willow woke up & got ready for school & drove she didn't know if she should pick Tara up or just go straight to school. She decided to go to Tara's & talk to her. While on the drive there Willow was getting nervous she pulled up to the driveway & sat inside her car for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath Willow got out of the car & knocked on the door.

Tara answered the door & was shocked to see Willow "Hey Will what are you doing here" "Tara i'm sorry for leaving last night & not answering your calls. I was mad that you were hiding something from me" Tara grabbed Willow's hand & led her to a chair on the porch "Will Faith told me something that I couldn't share. I was gonna tell you later when we were alone. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you Will you are my girl & I don't want to lose you"

Willow stood up & kissed Tara hard. They pulled apart after awhile "I am really sorry Tare for being stupid. Is everything ok with Faith" "Kinda Faith has a four year old son. She never told me until last night. Her real family were looking after him & now they want her to look after him. They said he is a handful for them. Faith needs a place to stay with him. She got kicked out of her foster family house. Will do you think they can stay with you until they find a place of there own"

Willow was shocked & sat down again "Wow that's huge. They can stay at my house I don't mind. I'll let my parents know they will be ok with it" "Are you sure Will. I know you don't know her that well" "Baby she is important to you i'll do anything for you to make you happy. I really don't mind them staying'' Tara hugged Willow tightly. ''Thank you" The girls pulled away "You ready to go to school" "Sorry sweetie I can't go to school today I promised Faith I will go with her to pick up her son'' "Ok do you want me to come with" "That's sweet but I think Faith only wants me to go. Will you be ok with that" Willow hugged Tara "That's fine baby just call me when you want me to come over ok. I love you" Willow kissed Tara & waved goodbye & went to school


	15. Chapter 15

Tara walked back inside to see Faith ready to go. "Ok Faith Darlene gave me her car keys to drive you. Are you ready to pick up your son" Faith looked at Tara "Yeah lets get my son"

They walked outside to the car & drove the hour to pick up Zac. They arrived at & saw Zac sitting on the stairs with his suitcase & surrounded with all of his stuff. Faith got out of the car & walked up to him. "Hey Zac I'm Faith did your grandparents tell you about me" Zac looked up & nodded his head. "Where are they Zac" "They left. They said to wait outside for you to come with all the things I wanted to take" Faith looked at Tara with a sad face. Tara walked up to Faith & put a hand on her shoulder. "Hi Zac i'm Tara. Faith's friend. Would you like me to help you with your stuff & put it in the car" Zac looked at Tara & stood up & nodded. He grabbed his stuff & put it in the trunk.

After all of Zac's stuff was in the trunk Faith grabbed his hand & put him in the back seat. "You ready to go to your new home son" Zac smiled "Yeah I am. I hope it's better than here. Faith can I call you mum. Since you are really my mum" Faith turned to Zac & smiled "Yeah son you can call me mum. I would like that alot"

They drove back to Tara's. Faith & Zac was getting to know each other. "Hey mum do you think we can get something to eat. I havn't had anything today" "Sure son we can stop at mcdonalds. How does that sound" "Sounds yummy" Zac was bouncing in his seat. They pulled up to mcdonalds & ate there food. Tara rang Willow asking if she could drop Faith & Zac off at her house. Willow said there is a spare key in a frog ornament. They finished eating & went to Willow's. Zac's face grew wide "Wow this place is huge" The girls smiled at each other. "Ok guys this will be your place for awhile" Tara grabbed the key from the ornament & let them in. She walked them thru the house showing them were everything is. "Will said you can have downstairs room. I'll show you. Faith the bigger room is yours & Zac yours is the one across from your mum'' Both of them went into there own room with wide eyes. "T thank your girl for me. We really appreciate it. You can thank her in a great way" Faith said wiggling her eyebrows at Tara with a smirk. Tara rolled her eyes. "Ok i'll let you guys settle in & i'll come by later to have dinner with you two" Faith walked up to Tara & hugged her. "Thanks T for helping me & being here for me" "No problem just have fun with him" Tara walked up to Zac "Have fun with your mum Zac is there anything you would like for dinner" "Can we have chicken I feel like chicken. Is that ok" "Yeah little man that's fine. See you later"

When Tara left Zac looked at Faith "I like her mum. She is very pretty & nice" "You have a crush on her do you" Zac smiled "Yeah I do she is beautiful" Faith picked him "Ok little one lets put your stuff in your room then we can relax" Zac leaned over & kissed Faith's cheek. "Let's get it done mum"


	16. Chapter 16

Faith and Zac unpacked and checked the house out. They had lunch and went outside and played a game of basketball. When they were done they went inside and watched some tv. Willow came home from school and saw the two of them on the couch. "Hey guys how are you doing" "We are good Red. Zac this is Willow, Willow this is my son Zac" "Hi nice to meet you Zac" Zac looked at Willow "Nice to meet you too. Is this your house" "Yep my parents have money do you like it" "Hell yeah. It's nice" Faith stood up "Thanks for letting us stay here Red" "No problem. It will be nice to have company here"

Willow walked upstairs and put her school stuff away. She sent a message to Tara saying she was home and missed her. Tara replied she misses her too and she will see her tomorrow at school. Willow walked down to the kitchen and saw Faith and Zac cooking. "Hey guys you didn't need to cook tonight" Faith looked at Willow "Yeah we did it's the least we can do since you are letting us stay here" "Thanks so what are you making" "Mum is teaching me to cook spaghetti Willow. The sauce tastes nice" Zac said with a smile. Willow smiled back at him and moved to the cupboard to get the plates.

They ate dinner together and chatted. Willow did the dishes while Faith and Zac watched tv. YWillow walked back in and sat with them. After awhile Faith ruffled Zac's hair "Bed time for you little man" "Do I have to mum" "Yeah you do go say goodnight to Willow" Zac walked up to Willow and hugged her "Goodnight Willow thank you for letting me stay" Willow hugged him back "Night Zac I like having you here" "Hey mum can I say goodnight to Tara. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" Faith was laughing "Zac little man Tara is taken and she is taken by Red" Zac's eyed buldge out "Wow Willow you are lucky she is beautiful" Willow smiled "I know Zac she is beautiful isn't she" Zac nodded his head. Faith led him to his room & got him comfy and said goodnight to him.

Faith walked back to Willow "Red are parents ok with us staying here" "Yeah I spoke to them when I was in school. They said it was fine as long as their wasn't anything broken when they get back ha ha" "We will be careful Red. You and T ok now" "Yeah we just needed to talk. I'm so lucky to have her as my girl" "You might need to fight for her when Zac is around ha ha" Willow shooked her head "I know he seems to be smitten with my girl hey" "Yeah but we all know T loves you alot. I havn't seen her so happy before. You are good for her" "Thanks Faith. I should do my homework. I'll see you when I finish school. When are you going back to school" Faith sighed "I have to see if I can enrol him in school. If he gets in I can go back when he starts" "That's good Faith. Goodnight" "Night Red" Willow walked upstairs and went to her room and closed the door. She took her homework out and started doing it.

After Willow was done she layed down and looked at the ceiling. Her thoughts went straight to Tara she has really missed her girl. She fell asleep thinking of Tara.


	17. Chapter 17

Three months have passed since Faith and Zac moved in with the Rosenbergs. Willow's parents Sheila and Ira loved having Faith and Zac with them and watching them interact with there daughter Willow. They were happy Willow had someone staying with her when they went away. Zac has been loving his new school and now has some friends. Tonight is the big cheerleading final and Willow and Buffy were practiceing their routine.

"So Will how are you and Tara doing" Buffy asked standing up "We are good. Great even" Willow said smiling. "That's good how is Faith and Zac settiling in" "They are really good. Sometimes they cook dinner for me and help out with the cleanng. They are so much to have around" "Are you and Tara still having time to yourselfs" Willow sighed "It's hard cause Zac has a crush on Tara and everytime she is over he is always close by to her. Tara doesn't mind having him around her but sometimes I just want her to myself and rip her clothes off" Willow said laughing. "Then Will just do it ha ha" "She is the most beautiful girl I have ever been with and when we are alone I get so happy and I can't keep my hands off her" "I'm glad you are getting some. I'm getting nothing which sucks" "Oh Buffy you will find someone and he will rip your clothes off" Both girls started to laugh at that.

Anya walked up to them "Hey guys what are you laughing at" Willow smiled at Anya "Buffy wants someone to rip her clothes off and have great sex" "WILLOW!" Buffy screamed. "It's ok Buffy Xander rips my clothes off and has his way with me. It is soooo goooood" Anya smiling at Willow and Buffy. "You ready for tonight Anya" Buffy asked. "Yeah hope we make it in the top 5. Is Tara coming to watch us Will" "Yeah she is. She doesn't have a game or pracice tonight which is good. I've missed seeing her at night tho" "I know I don't get my night time sex and snuggle with Xander" Buffy rolled her eyes "OK you two I don't need to know when you get some. We should get on the bus. You can see your sex buddies when we get there"

The three girls left and went on the bus to there competition. The cheerleaders came in second they were happy about that. The girls got on the bus to school and got off when they arrived.

"All right girls congrats on your trophy and you all should be happy about what you did tonight. I'm so proud of you" The coach said with a smile. She went into school. "What should we do now" Anya asked "How bout a party. Will can we do that at your place" Buffy asked "Um yeah but can we do it tomorrow since it's friday and all. That way Zac can stay up and have some fun" "Sure friday is good lets tell people tonight and tomorrow" Buffy said. The girls agreed. Willow saw her girlfriend walking towards her "I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm gonna celebrate with my hot girlfriend" "Bye Will" The girls said.

Willow met Tara halfway "Hey baby" Willow said with a kiss. "Hey sweeite you were awesome tonight. You looked so beautiful up there" "Thanks. You wanna go to my place and celebrate" "Sure lets go"

The girls walked hand in hand to Willow's car and got in and Willow drove them to her place. They arrived and got out and went inside the house. "Hey Will is Faith and Zac home" "No they went to visit one of Faith's aunt. She is helping them with some family stuff" "That's good. Whole house to our selves what should we do hey" Tara said taking Willow's shirt off. "I think my room is the best place for us" "Definetely" The girls ran upstairs giggling.

Their mouths met, slowly at first, tasting and teasing, feeling the need to rediscover the flesh they were so intimately acquainted with. Tara's left hand drifted once more to her lover's nape while her right hand moved to the small of Willow's back, holding her firmly. The kiss heated pushed Tara on the bed. Willow smiled and dived back into her never letting any of them heat up, her tongue teasing Tara's, tasting her lower lip, lapping at it. She kept herself raised with her right arm while her left hand traced all of Tara's outlines, painting her with her hand and memorizing every gasp and shiver until she felt the hem of her dress. She brushed the fabric upwards and her hand started moving upwards, revealing Tara's flesh inch by inch, like she had promised. Her fingers caressed every bit of Tara's body as it was exposed, and Tara lifted herself off the bed a her dress was bunched up under her breasts, Willow quickly sat back and pulled Tara's body upright, and she moved to kneel on the bed between Tara's spread legs. She quickly took off Tara's dress, and together they pulled off Willow's cheerleading outfit, almost ripping it in their haste. Willow stood and quickly removed her panties, bra and shoes. She quickly divested Tara of the last of her clothing and kneeled back onto the bed. The blonde moved to lay back on the bed, but the redhead's hands held her still.

The redhead smiled and her hands drifted to her lover's face, cupping it, her thumbs caressing the smoothness of her skin in circles. "I've missed you so much Tara" "I've missed you too Will. Make me scream your name Will" "I love you so much Tara" Willow whispered before her lips met her lover's. Twins moans of passion and desire were muffled, but when Tara tried to deepen the kiss, Willow drew back and started kissing her lover's neck, her tongue peeking out ever few kisses to lick the salty taste of her lover's flesh. Her slender hands dug into Tara's fleshy hips. Her kisses moved down, and she trailed her lower lip on Tara's collarbone, before lightly biting at the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. Tara moaned, and both her hands held Willow's head tighter to her chest as the redhead slowly took a small bit of flesh between her teeth and sucked on it. Willow sucked the flesh even more forcefully, marking her lover. Tara loved being marked by her, something which had surprised Willow at first. But Willow loved it, maybe it was her oral fixation manifesting itself, but she adored sucking and biting on her lover's neck. Willow sucked on the flesh some more, and when she was sure she had left a good mark on her lover, pulled back and blew on it, making Tara shiver with arousal. Willow continued paving her lover's sternum with wet and hot open-mouthed kisses, making her way to her full breasts, the nipples standing out sharply, begging Willow for her attention.  
>Willow's right hand migrated to settle on the small of Tara's back and pulled her a bit forward as her other hand grabbed Tara's right breast almost roughly, the slapping noise of the contact ringing in her ears. Willow's mouth quickly found purchase on the blonde's left breast, sucking as much of the breast as she could into her mouth, teasing the hard moaned out loud, arch her back until her shoulders hit the bed. Willow moaned releasing the nipple with an audible pop. "Oh, God, Tara …" Willow said on a sigh, kissing her way down the center of Tara's body.<p>

Willow dipped her head down and pressed a soft kiss to Tara's inner thigh. Willow looked down at her lover spread open before her. Dipping her head, she gave a long, slow lick, from bottom to top, gathering up the welcoming wetness on her tongue. Willow started to lick her in earnest, her tongue making long leisurely moaned as she slipped her tongue into Tara, the combination of Tara's responses, her taste was making her ache that almost had her reaching down to take care of the throbbing ache between her legs - but she knew if she waited if she could just hold on, Tara would take care of it for her, and that sweet torture was just what she wanted. Tara's hips rocking against Willow's tongue as it slid in and out of her with maddening slowness. Her hips jerked clear off the bed when Willow moved her tongue out and up, flicking it across her was pressing her mouth to Tara and flicking her clit with her tongue over and over two fingers inside of Tara and starting to pump them in and out slowly, before rubbing the flat of her tongue against Tara's clit in long hard strokes.  
>"Oh, God harder" Tara instructed, her voice sounding like her body felt like it was going to break apart at the seams. "Harder"<p>

Willow complied, so turned on her own hips jerked against the mattress as she used her fingers and her tongue faster and harder until Tara's cries of released echoed through the room, her body contracting against her fingers and a flood of wetness coating her hand and her chin. Willow lapped it up, stilling her fingers for a moment before starting again, reveling in the feel of Tara's body and wanting, needing to feel her come again."Oh oh, Willow, God, I uh," Tara said, as Willow brought her up again, hard and fast, before sending her over, making her come so hard her breathing stopped and colors swam before her tightly closed eyes."Oh, shit," Tara managed to say, her breathing still ragged. "Oh oh wow."She didn't have time to recover or calm her breathing before Willow practically pounced on her, taking her mouth in a hard, hungry, and desperate kiss. Tara tasted herself on Willow's lips as Willow straddled her leg and started to grind against her. Willow came so fast after that.

The girls were so tired and just snuggled until they fell asleep. 


End file.
